


Sigother

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特与伊万度过的一个平凡的雨夜2014年情人节贺文
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315





	Sigother

基尔伯特醒过来的时候伊万还在睡，那是在凌晨两点半的时候，窗外下起了滂沱大雨，他听见雷声，一副要震动大地的样貌。他转头去看，那棉布的窗帘无法遮住被闪电突然点亮的天空，他有些着迷地盯着那看，隐隐约约还能看到些横贯在浮云之上的闪电线，照得黑夜的世界亮如白昼。基尔伯特坐在黑暗里，他听得到伊万轻浅的呼吸声，就在他身旁，一副安稳的姿势，但他看不见他，没有闪电经过的时候便就看不见他，但是他的确是知道并不是自己独处在这个静谧的空间里，他记得很久之前，久到他都快要忘记年份，在他未曾遇见任何人之前，在他还茫然赤脚行走在泥泞的土地之上的时候，他也找过一个避雨的场所，一个小小的洞穴，他的头顶便是潮湿的岩石，他的脚下是冰冷的土。他孤独地抱住自己的膝盖坐在那拥挤的空间里头，同动物的尸骸一起，呆呆傻傻地看着洞穴外那令他感到胆颤的世界。

春天就要在这片被冰封许久的大地上苏醒了，基尔伯特有些开心地这么想着，他知道伊万一定会很开心，如果现在并不是宁静的凌晨两点，他甚至有可能披起雨衣套好雨靴跑进雨幕中去。基尔伯特陪他不知疯过多少回了，在他们还在铁幕之后的时间里头，春天将要到来的那一阵子，伊万的兴致格外地高，他总将水塘里的水踩得高高的，那水花通常都是溅到跟在他身后的基尔伯特身上，但是他从不怨他，因为在那个时候，基尔伯特能看到对方压抑许久之后难得绽放出来的真实的、无忧无虑的笑容。他从床边的凳子上拿起自己的针织衫罩在睡衣外面，然后他掀开被子的一角下了床，像是小时候那样赤着脚感受着冰冷的地板，打开卧室的房门，踩在走廊上铺着的暖和的地毯上面，丈量着到书房的距离。他没有开灯，靠着墙壁慢慢摸到书房里去，他走近书桌，拧开桌上的台灯，然后他拉开抽屉拿出一叠信纸来。基尔伯特打开墨水瓶的盖子，选了一支自己喜欢的钢笔，他把信纸摊开来，让钢笔吸饱墨水，思索了几秒钟后开始写下优美的文字。

基尔伯特关上书房的灯，他把信封揣在针织衫的口袋中，他的手捂住那封信件，他有些感慨般地笑了两声，颇有些自嘲的意味，当写下结束语的时候他都想把这封信给撕了扔进垃圾箱中。他不知道为什么自己今日会这么矫情，就像是个还在初恋中的人，把所有的心事一股脑儿地倾诉在信件中交由心上人，他摇摇头，想要晃去脸上不正常的热燥，他想自己已经许久许久没有做过这件事情了，情书，他居然会写了一封情书给伊万，然而他又感到些许兴奋与激动，他书写的速度飞快，想说的太多太多，他甚至都想从他们第一次相见起开始回忆。基尔伯特他用了四张信纸，每一张都是密密麻麻的字迹，他开始有点担心起伊万是否看得清楚他那挤作一团的俄语，他想象着对方极为努力地去辨认那上头的每一个字，觉得有些可爱与舒心。

他仍能记得他们之间所交流过的第一封情书，那可是几个世纪之前的事情了，两个年轻的欧陆国家，短暂的结盟时间就是他们爱情的温床，单纯的作为伊万与基尔伯特的爱情在悄然滋生着。那第一封信是从俄罗斯夹带着一根白桦树枝送来的，伊万把树枝附在信中，他从自己住所的花园里头将它折了下来，然后印了一个代表祝福的吻。那段白桦枝被基尔伯特放了很长一段时间，他把它找了个盒子装起来，有事没事就拿出来端详一番，高兴了有时也会拿给别人看看，可那在其他人眼中就不过只是一段枯萎了的树枝罢了，没有人能懂他为何待其如珍宝，就连当时被他尊为父亲的腓特烈大帝都不曾猜到过自己的国家殿下与另一位国家之间的情愫。那段树枝后来在一次打扫之中失踪了，基尔伯特无论再怎么翻找都无法从他的珍宝屋中找出那个装着这世上独一无二的一根树枝的盒子，他曾失神地跌坐在满屋子的杂物中，环绕着他的是数不尽的珍贵玩物，可是他最想拿出来再看一眼的东西却与他躲起了迷藏。当他第一次与伊万之间的关系结束的时候，那段树枝的影子再次出现在他的脑中，他当时想，大概那玩意儿真是有灵性的。

他走进他们的卧室，伊万还在睡着，连翻个身都未曾有过，天空仍往大地泼浇着大盆大盆的水，基尔伯特将窗帘拉开些往外看去，但其实什么也看不清楚，连绵的雨幕将整个世界都覆盖上一层毛玻璃，他所能看到的只有街道上辨识度最高的信号灯，就算是这个时候还在工作着，哪怕是无人的雨夜。他久立在窗前，像是不知疲倦一般，耳中所闻的就只有雨声，不间断的雨声，雷声倒是渐渐小了下去，并不再像他醒来的时候那般骇人听闻。他也不知道自己在那里立了有多久的时间，他回到床上的时候天已经快要亮起来，他感到有光线透过窗帘钻进来，并不是闪电的悚人的光，而是鱼肚白。

他又是坐在床上，披着他的针织衫，没有躺进被伊万的体温弄得温暖的被窝。他坐在那里，从衣服口袋中拿出那封信来，微凉的指尖慢慢亲吻过纸面，他去抚摸那写着伊万全名的地方，他写了全名，连繁杂的中间名都加了进去，他摩挲着那里，就像是在抚摸伊万的脸庞一般。然后他轻轻地把伊万没有压着的枕头一边给微微抬起了些，让那封信躺了进去，做一个第二天不会被人发现的梦。而后他拍了拍自己的枕头，再看了看床头的时钟，他把闹钟给关掉了，好让自己和伊万接下去可以睡到他们的上司打电话来催促，而他最喜欢做这种事情，偷偷把闹钟关了，贴着自己的恋人睡到日上三竿，没有事情可以来叨扰他们。伊万曾因错过好多次会议而无奈地和他说过，可是他怎么敌得过基尔伯特的软磨硬泡？只要这闹钟还放在基尔伯特那一侧，那他几乎是可以不用去想早起的事了，但是伊万倒也喜欢，有充足的睡眠谁不喜欢呢？何况他也爱醒来的时候能和基尔伯特腿脚缠绕在一起，像是被由丝带打出来的结捆绑在一起的感觉，他往往喜欢侧躺着和基尔伯特说些情话，在早晨的时候，他们轻轻地说，耳鬓厮磨，低低地笑，头额相抵。

基尔伯特再醒来的时候已经快要接近中午，他伸出手来揉了揉自己的眼睛，然后看到伊万正坐在旁边读着他的信，真如他所想的那般，伊万努力辨认着他的每一个字。基尔伯特用自己的一只手去和伊万没有拿信纸的那只贴近自己的手十指相扣，他的另一只手则往上爬，沿着伊万手臂的肌肉一路向上，伊万被他的小动作弄得有些痒，于是他把信件放在一旁又躺了下来，环抱住基尔伯特低声说了一句“早上好”。

暴雨已经转变为了细雨，冲刷着这个国度里每一个微小的角落，基尔伯特将手臂收紧，也拥抱住他的恋人。

这不过是他们两人的又一个平凡的早晨。


End file.
